Psionics
= PSIONICS = Basics Instead of different levels of spell slots, you have a single stack of spell points. When you cast a spell, you use up a number of points based on the level of the spell. You recover your entire spell point pool on a long rest. You may cast spells higher than their level, for example you may cast a first level spell as a second level if you pay one more power point. You may only do this if you have access to the level of spell you are upgrading to. Psionic spells do not require any components, (verbal, somatic etc.), except material components costing gold. However, using a psionic spell lets off a mental chime in the minds of those nearby, a flash of light, a smell or a sound, unless the caster deliberately suppresses the sign. This requires the caster concentration, and so cannot be done if they are already concentrating on a spell. Costs First level spell: 2 Second: 3 Third: 5 Fourth: 6 Fifth: 7 Sixth: 9 (and only once per long rest) Seventh: 10 (and only once per long rest) Eighth: 11 (and only once per long rest) Ninth: 13 (and only once per long rest) Restrictions You cannot cast your highest level spell more often than: L1-3 spells: twice per day (at the level learnt*) or thrice (level after) L4 spells: once per day (at the level learnt) or twice (level after) or thrice (if/when you gain access to L5 spells) L5 spells: once per day (at the level learnt) or twice (level after) or thrice (if/when you gain access to L9 spells) L6-9 spells are ignored for this calculation above, whether they are your highest or not, each level may be cast only once per day. (*)Or rather, the level at which you first gained access to this level of spell. (This all also applies to lower levels spells cast with extra points so they cost the same as your highest slot or a L6+ slot) OR for second level spells or higher you cannot spend more points casting them in a day than you have levels, e.g. Level three... Only once... No wait mages get it twice Analysis Strengths Spell points are more flexible and potentially more powerful than slots - a Psion can cast many more lower level spells (although at their minimum power), or a higher concentration of higher level spells (but then be unable to cast lower levels). (The restrictions posed above go some way to offsetting this, but a Psion can still be highly effective with their second-highest level spells.) Not requiring components automatically makes Psionic classes more stealthy (unless they are concentrating on a spell already and so can't suppress the chime) and can help in situations of being grappled or in a Silence field. Weaknesses Psionic spells tend to be mind-affecting and rarely do physical or elemental damage. Essentially, their spells which do actually target enemies will require a save. Psionic classes tend not to have damaging cantrips they can fall back on if they expend all their spell points. Psionic classes tend not to have ways of recovering spell points (unlike the Wizard's Arcane Recovery or Druid, Runepriest and Sage).